Broken Angels
by EdwardBiteMePlz
Summary: All the angels had to be broken first, before they could become the beauties with golden eyes.... Before, the beauty, came the fire.


**Lifehouse - Broken /watch?vJmTRsL6rJcM&featurerelated**

The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight

Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time

I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts

I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out

Carlisle's POV

I was sure I was the only one on the street, as I bled, feeling the maroon pooling around me. The rough cobblestones of the street scratching roughly against my skin. I closed my eyes but then something jolted through my veins. Fire.

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

With a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain is there is healing

In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on

I'm barely holdin' on to you

Jasper's POV

I could barely breath. First the sharp prick as the crescent daggers fell onto my skin in the moonlight of the south. After each prick flames were breathed into my body, as I screamed. Repeated one thousand times. But no one heard.

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head

I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead

I still see your reflection inside of my eyes

That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

Edward's POV

Cold, strong arms were carrying me, as I lay limply in their arms. The cold, fast wind felt wonderful on my hot skin. Even though it chilled me, I had yet to care. I hadn't realized how strong the smell of death had been in the hospital until I was in fresh air.

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

with a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain is there is healing

In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on

I'm barely holdin' on to you

Alice's POV

It was the first time I had felt the warmth, and seen the light in a very long time. It hurt my head when I opened them, so I closed my eyes and burrowed my face into the cold, hard shoulder of my savior. He put a head to my short, dirty and knotted hair, breathing onto my softly, as my hair danced wildly. He was running? It felt much faster than running...

I'm hangin' on another day

Just to see what you will throw my way

And I'm hangin' on to the words you say

You said that I will be ok

Esme's POV

By some huge curse, my heart was still breathing. I could still taste the salt on my tongue, from the ocean air. Why... a small sickness killed my baby, and yet a jump off a cliff, and my heart was still beating. My broken heart still stuttering. How can a broken heart beat without a little bit of a limp? I opened my eyes and sucked in my breath. That was the angel I had though about for a long time. Ever since I broke my leg... I closed my eyes, ready to sleep, but something trickled into my wrist. What --? My own thoughts were cut off as I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone

I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

Rosalie's POV

My head was sore, where my hair had been ripped, and my body was broken. But not my just my body. My heart was ripped and tattered, left as bloody and wounded as the rest of me. There was no fairy tale endings here. I felt something cool, and shivered from the cold as my blood that wet my skin chilled and almost froze, as if it were turning icy.

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing

with a broken heart that's still beating

In the pain is there is healing

In your name I find meaning

Emmett's POV

The bear had killed me. Here was the angel, taking me to...where? The fiery depths, or the golden sky? I could feel my shallow breaths filtering in and out of my chest.

So I'm holdin' on

Carlisle's POV

I didn't scream. I couldn't, for my life depended on it. Anything contaminated by the creature would be burned. I dragged myself across the street, turning to my dead friends as tears gushed out my eyes. They would be burned. What funeral was that? I was already being burned. I felt like Satan himself. Fire coursing through me, as if my heart pumped evil through my veins. I covered myself with anything I could find, enduring three days of horror-strikin pain and suffering. I couldn't breathe.

I'm holdin' on

Jasper's POV

I was holding on, trying to fight the wicked devil fire that this pyromaniac was lighting through me. It was getting harder and harder to fight it, as I felt my veins shriveling and twisting. I writhed like a worm as I tried various ways to escape the pain bursting out of every pore of my very being. I was on the desert floor, and every small grain of sand aggravated to no end. Was there no end to this pain?

I'm holdin' on

Edward's POV

I was set on some flat surface, and I felt punctures in my wrists. Something cool flowed into me, then erupted. I was so surprised I jumped up, my eyes snapping open for the first time as I howled. My doctor stood in front of me. "Dr. Cullen?" I croaked, another spasm going through me.

"What do you feel?" his worried voice whispered.

"Fire. Blistering, inside me," I groaned, surprised I could even mutter that much.

"I was right," he whispered, turning away.

I'm barely holdin' on to you

Alice's POV

I was so stunned not seeing darkness, that I didn't notice when he set me down. "Close your eyes, Mary."

"Alice," I murmured. Mary was the life I did not want to remember. I closed my eyes, and wasn't surprised when the heat hurt me, as usual.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nothing hurts me anymore," I replied softly, lying in the grass and feeling the cool grass on my cheek.

After a few days, I heard my heartbeat slow, my breathing shallow. Then it stopped.

I'm holdin' on

Esme's POV

The fire burned. I could barely hear, see, smell. The only thing I could do was scream and feel the fire.

I'm holdin' on

Rosalie's POV

I felt like I was falling apart. I felt my pain of Royce''s abuse replaced by more acute and fierce pain. I smiled. _Something can hurt me more than you Royce, _ I thought, grateful beyond relief there was something more than Royce's pain. But at the same time, I felt Royce's pain healing as the worse, burning sensation replaced it fully. As long as someone beat Royce, I would not scream.

I'm holdin' on

Emmett's POV

Why was an angel allowed in these fiery depths? And why was she not screaming, and howling in pain like I did? Why was God torturing me? This man was not the devil, with his golden hair and soothing words. I didn't understand. The pain went on, but as I watched the beautiful women, I would endure it, as long as she stayed.

I'm barely holdin' on to you


End file.
